Scar Tissue
by MusicSpeaksWhatWordscant
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always thought of himself as a monster. Following the battle of Hogwarts those words had never rang more true and yet, on the night of his 19th birthday, the truth of his monstrosity is revealed: His veela. Hermione Granger struggles to pick herself from the ashes of the war, but in her dreams she notices one common factor that could lead to saving them both: Him.
1. Prologue

Hello! Thanks for reading "Scar Tissue." I just wanted to make a little note that some of the characters are according to the canon and everything belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

Hermione

The nightmares aren't the worst part, despite their frequency. At the very least I'm sleeping; which has been its own battle in itself. The _worst_ is waking up to see their truth embedded into my skin. Scar tissue to remind me of the very reason why my existence is damned, reminding me of my "mudblood." The very quality that seems to hold my worth as a wizard, as a human being.  
When I think about it awake it's more of a selective memory. Bellatrix screaming her crucios and me writhing in agony… an endless agony. It's strange how that kind of pain lodges itself into your memory for you to feel long after its gone. As a nightmare it's much more vivid. It's like I'm still there, like I've never left. Within the haunting walls of the Malfoy manor a part of me died. I hear the ringing in my ears as I feel the same pain, I can also feel the eyes of the audience watching me. Watching my humiliation, my torment as I was some sick form of entertainment for their deranged band of misfits. Sticking out from the rest, a pair of beautiful cloudy grey eyes. Eyes that seemed to be almost as distraught as mine; eyes that screamed, "I want to help."

I don't pity him. I never will.

* * *

Draco

I woke up drenched in my own sweat. A pain like scorching fire spreading throughout the entirety of my body. My parents hovered over me with our houselves ready to aid with whatever may come. Insomnia isn't a particularly unusual development for me, but tonight was different. Rather than being plagued by the usual nightmares, tonight was my 19th birthday.

You see, it has always been speculated that a very rare and special gene laid dormant within the Malfoy family. 19 years ago, anyone who would have asked would have been laughed at. But, the day of my birth made it very clear. The Malfoy line isn't solely that of pureblooded wizards, but Veela too… and tonight, mine takes its form.

"Oh dear, Draco please tell us how we can help," My mother cried. I watched her sobbing into my father's chest from the corner of my eye. It was hard for me to focus on anything but the pain. I have never felt more agony in my life. Worse than a crucio, which is a feeling I know too well. None of the research I have done on veela would have prepared me for this. They typically tell you to "fight" the pain, but as the searing fire in my lungs starts to suffocate me. I don't think I'll be fighting for much longer. I hear my mother cry out as I heave and struggle to find my breath.

"Leave. Now." I growled. I don't have much strength left within me to fight against it.

"B-but Dra-," I cut her off, "NOW!"

As they were exiting the room, I gave in. The fire inside me overtook my flesh, searing down my chiseled chest. Now, it felt like I was burning both inside and out. My fingertips begin to itch as I felt the long, sharp keratin of the veelas claws rip through my cuticles and prick at my skin. Claws… I have claws. Based on my research, I knew what was to come next. It was the peak of the transformation, the very moment I lose my sense of humanity and become what I've always truly been: a monster. I scream as I feel the pricking of the cartilage pierce through the skin of my back to unveil a leathery set of wings. Drenched in sweat and blood, the pain subsides and I can finally breathe. Finally, before I could black out, my mind went to one thing: _her_.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hello! I'm going to try to make a habit of posting every day for the rest of the Summer, just to get my brain and writing gears flowing for a little every day. BUT, I also try to go to the gym every day and seeing how that NEVER happens, at the very least this will be updated twice a week. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I currently go to theatre school and haven't had to write anything academic in two years (so I'm a teeny bit rusty). That being said, if anyone is interested in being a beta to this piece, let me know! I'd be happy (and grateful) to have you join this storytelling process!

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco

I'm not asleep but from what I gather, I don't think I'm awake either. It's definitely not some kind of bullocks like astral projection either. Stuff like that should be left to the muggles. As I walk the cold, dark corridors of the manor; I can't help but feel like I've been here before. Not here as in my home, but here in this place at this present moment. As I try to think through this odd sense of deja vu, I'm cut off by a familiar sound. A scream.

"Hermione! NO! Hermione," Is that- is that Weasley? I bolt towards the west wing until the all too familiar scene enters my field of vision. I ignore the tightness in my chest as I listen to Weasley continue to scream her name.

"Where did you find the sword," my deranged aunt cackled, wand raised toward the small heap of a person sobbing on the ground. I feel an entanglement of feelings within myself as my heart starts to ache for the broken woman on the floor. Behind her I can see myself, doing nothing like the coward that I was- am. For a moment I watched as she and I had locked eyes. She had hope. Almost like she was begging me to save her. What kind of sick, cruel monster would just sit and watch her suffer? I think about that moment often, it's partially what keeps me up at night. The first person to ever hold hope for me and I crushed it in a mere second. I crushed it like the monster that I am. I started to feel sick, not me, but _it_. I could sense the Veela trying to force itself out of me. It was trying to tell me something, but I had to push it away. I have to figure out why I'm here.

"We found it- I swear, that's all. We found it." A small, hoarse voice choked out begging for mercy. It was then that I felt something course throughout the entirety of my body; As I stood on the side I begged myself to do something, despite knowing I won't. I didn't.

"Liar!" Bellatrix shrieked, "Don't you lie to me, Mudblood. Crucio!" I had to lean against the wall to endure the agony that coursed through my body as I watched the poor witch writhe in pain, _again_. I wanted so desperately to help her. It was already unbearable to watch… but now, now it's like I've not only betrayed her, but myself. I felt the claws of the Veela start to break through my skin. I wanted to lurch myself at the evil woman and rip her to shreds. I wanted to show her the same pain she was showing that poor, innocent witch. I wanted to protect the girl; to give her the mercy she deserved. That's when it hit me. I'm so daft to have not figured it out the moment I realized where I was. Within all my research the most important piece of information, the sole purpose of Veela kind: to protect their mate. Their magical equal who, in turn, re-grants them their humanity. The witch or wizard who will "tame the monster," as one history book put it. I tune back in to the scene unfolding in front of me, only to watch it fade out.

"Hermione, wake up." A voice calls. Then everything goes black.

* * *

I woke up several hours later to my house elf, Dinky, applying a wet rag to my forehead.

"Master Draco, had quite the night," Dinky spoke, "Master Draco's parents are worried, masters have asked to tell Dinky whenever master Draco is ready to see them."

"Thank you, Dinky." I mustered through the dry, hoarse pain in my throat. "You can let them in."

"Here is some water, I will go get the master's parents now." He announces as he hands me a glass. I gulp it down as he makes his way to the door. As soon as the door opens, my mother bolts in.

"Oh Draco, my poor boy," she cried. "You do not understand how torturous it was to watch you in pain." Draco sighed.

"It's alright, mother. I'm alive," I croaked. I watched as tears started to pour out of her eyes and added, "it's not like we hadn't anticipated this day. We knew what was coming."

" I know, it's just that I've already almost lost you once," she wept. "Seeing you in pain just brought me back to a difficult time." After hearing her cries, I mustered all the strength that I could to get out of bed and I hugged her. I've never been the best at comforting crying women and hugs were always a bit of a rarity in the Malfoy family. She continued to cry.

"Mum, trust me. I'm far too stubborn to be killed off anytime soon." I assured her. "If the darkest of wizards didn't get me, no one can. Especially not now that I have this- thing leeching off my body."

"Oh hush," She said, wiping her tears. "Being a Veela is an honor. It's not leeching off of you, it is you. It unlocks your fullest potential." This caused me to chuckle.

"Well then, my full potential is quite frightening." I stated.

"It will keep you safe and that is a gift." She cupped my cheek. "I'm excited to hear all about your mate. We are quite fortunate that after all that has happened, this ensures there will be an heir to the Malfoy name!" I attempted to roll my eyes, but the veela inside me perked at the mere mention of our "mate." My body started tingling and as her image filled my brain, my heart nearly dropped.

"Now is definitely not the time to be thinking about trivial things like that, mother." I watched as her expression grew serious.

"Now Draco, you need to know the severity of your situation-." I cut her off.

"I know, I know," I argued. "Trust me, I've done all the reading. I know how this goes. But, it's only been a day. I'm not even fully healed and quite honestly, Veela or not, my odds at being accepted _anywhere_ right now isn't very high, mother, let alone by a soulmate."

"What!" She gasped. "Draco, you are wonderful. Any witch on this earth would be lucky to have such a strong, intelligent, wizard on their arm. My dear, you are so worthy of love. Don't deny yourself that." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right, every witch in this town deserves a monster?" I snapped. "A murderer, a coward-."

"Draco, you stop that this instant!" She cried. "My dear, you were a child who was forced to do so much, _forced… _and what you are _forced _to do has absolutely no reflection on who you are." She looked at me. "Everyone was broken from the war, but it's up to you to pick yourself and make amends. Not only with others, but with yourself, my love." She got up off the bed and headed to exit. Before opening the door she asks, "so, which is the lucky witch?"

"Granger."

"Oh dear lord," she sighed and without looking back at me, opened the door and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review! If you're trying to follow for updates don't forget to hit the little follow and favorite button!


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya friends! It's been a while! Sorry about that. Life stuff got in the way and when I rediscovered this I was a bit confused about where I'd like it to go, but the writers block is gone. I will be making a few changes to the two previous chapters, just because I wrote it very formally, but all content and plot points are for the most part the same!

As usual, I do not own HP! Sorry for all the grammatical errors, I'm currently on the prowl for a BETA so if you're interested, please let me know!

* * *

Draco

"Final Call! All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" The conductor screeched for what must have been the 15th time since I'd taken my seat. Across from me sit Pansy and Blaise, knee deep in a discussion about the latest going-ons in the quidditch scene. It seems the Chudley Cannons have been involved in quite the scandal, though, I was never one for gossip. I mean, who am I to judge. There's been more scandal to my name than any other in the wizarding world. I try to feign some kind of interest but by the looks of their continuous worried glances I can tell I'm not very successful. I don't have much interest in quidditch anymore. I don't have much interest in anything since the war.

"CHEATED! THEY BLOODY CHEATED BLAISE, YOU CAN PHRASE IT HOWEVER YOU LIKE, IT'S STILL CHEATING," Pansy gushed getting increasingly riled up. The blood rushing to her face so quickly she resembles a tomato.

I was about to pipe in before a fight broke out when I was interrupted by a shock. A bolt of electricity shooting up my spine causing me to yelp in pain. It only lasted a second and when it left a scent lingered in its place. The most beautiful scent I have ever inhaled in my entire life.

Blaise and Pansy looked at me in shock. It took them a second before Blaise managed to ask, "you alright, mate?" I nodded, dazed.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what? The puberty and self-loathing of the first-years?" Pansy jeered, "I do believe it's worse this year than in years past."

I attempted to shoot her a glare, but I found myself so soothed by this scent I couldn't help but sigh in contentment, "A scent like... lavender, mmm parchment… and vanilla."

Her brows furrowed in worry as she looked to Blaise in confusion, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Draco?"

It was then that it hit me. Another shock, only this time I shot up out of my seat. I tried to gain some control over my body, but I knew it was impossible. Once your veela is triggered they gain complete control over all your senses, you're on complete autopilot. Everything from then on is impulse driven. Pure instinct. I ignored Pansy and Blaise as they called after me and strode out of the compartment; quickly down the hall of the train. It wasn't until I zoomed passed the treat trolley, almost knocking it over in the process, that I realized what I was doing: searching for its- my- mate.

I should have thought this through sooner. Of course, she was going to be here, we've attended the same bloody school for years. Miss little know-it-all wouldn't pass off a chance to take her OWLS like that, it's that bloody Gryffindor pride.

Wrapped in my own thoughts I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing until I smacked into it head on- literally.

"Ouch!" I hear as we crumple into a heap on the floor. I try to pull myself up but my senses are stuck in overdrive. My veela found what it was looking for and he refuses to let her go. Her delightful smell filling my being with complete and utter bliss. I sigh as I give into the feeling and lean closer into the mess of curls lying beneath me.

"Um… Malfoy… could you get up?" And with that I snap back into reality. My veela purring at the sound of our mate uttering our name. For the time being he is satisfied… and I have to deal with the mess he just made.

"Right. Sorry Granger, I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking. My apologies" I hop to my feet, offering my hand to help her up in the process. An ache forms inside my chest when she politely declines and opts to get up on her own. The veela within me begging for some sort of skin to skin contact.

'Not yet,' I tell him. That must be earned.

"Well, please try to do so from now on, Malfoy." She looks up at me suspiciously before adjusting her robes. After one last glance she turns to head back to her compartment, which is undoubtedly occupied by the bumbling idiots she considers friends, and I instinctively reach out to keep her from going.

"Draco." In that moment she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I recall the last time we had such an exchange. She was on the floor of my manor, begging me for help as my family tortured her into oblivion. I can feel myself start to feel almost every emotion on the spectrum all at once. The self-loathing and regret I feel for idly standing by and doing nothing to save her. HA, I don't deserve her pity. And yet, I can't stop myself from saying-

"Please, call me Draco."

"Malfoy. You are a Malfoy. You will always be just Malfoy to me." She leaves.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello friends! First off, thank you for all the love on this story! I appreciate it alot! I turned to writing fiction as means to get me out of my head. It makes me really happy that people get enjoyment from what I have to write! If you're interested I also write my own original stories on Wattpad!

I do not own HP! Again, I apologize for any grammatical errors! I am still in search of a BETA if anyone is interested! Thank you to Scorpia11 for pointing out an error on my part, they are taking their NEWTS this year, not their OWLS!

* * *

**Draco**

The great hall was bustling with commotion as we waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. McGonagall stood proudly at the head of the hall, sternly glancing around to quiet down the mass of students and begin her opening speech. I tried my best to pay attention, but if I'm being perfectly honest I couldn't care less. Blah, blah, blah no forbidden forest, blah blah detention. It's the same every year. I've gotten quite good at tuning out the rest of the world while I'm at Hogwarts. Wrapped up in my own head before I knew it all the sorting was through and an abundance of food began to appear on the table. I filled my plate, in spite of my lack of appetite, before giving into my disinterest and retiring for the night.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy," half way through the door of the great hall, I turn to face McGonagall, "I believe we have something to discuss."

"What can I do for you headmistress?" I flashed my signature smirk, very obviously knowing what this was about.

Throwing me one of her famous disapproving looks, she says, "Not here, please come. Take a walk with me to my office?"

As we strolled out of the great hall a very awkward silence fell upon us. It was almost painful, our slow pacing making matters even worse. After a few minutes of silence, Mcgonagall clears her throat and speaks.

"I do apologize, but to be perfectly blunt, I'm not very sure how to address this situation. It is very rare; the first case I've seen within my time at Hogwarts." She pauses for a moment, "Your mother sent me notice of your situation with miss Granger. A veela is a very powerful being, your situation is not one to be taken lightly."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware." I assured, I knew where this was going. The psychotic ex-death eater is now an incredibly powerful mythological creature; not a very safe combination.

"Our students safety is of the utmost importance to us here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're aware of that." I rolled my eyes and here we go. The whole 'one foot outta line and you're out of here spiel,' I get it a lot. But surprisingly she doesn't. Instead she says this:

"We are here for you, Draco. I'm sure this transition is difficult for you. Please, I urge you to take advantage of the faculty to help you through it. Though, I'm not incredibly well versed in veela history, I can do my very best to help you." I give her a slight nod.

"Thank you." I reply, grateful for this exchange. "If you'll excuse me now, headmistress, I have class early in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, that's quite important," she agrees. "But, one last thing. I'm sure you've been anticipating this but I must say it anyways: veela are incredibly powerful beings. I understand the wizard isn't always in control; which is why you must work your damn hardest to gain as much control as you can. If the ministry catches you with even a hair out of line, you know exactly what they'll do." I nodded dully. I know just about ever wizard and their mother would give everything just to see me locked up in Azkaban.

"And to put it frankly Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't want to see that happen. You're a very bright wizard." Then added, "a quality befitting for the spouse of Ms. Granger if you ask me."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be going now." I bid her goodnight and walk myself to the slytherin common room. My heart buzzing in my chest from the last comment she made. The veela in me almost jumped out of my skin in that moment. I'm surprised the bloody thing didn't sprout it's wings and jump Granger in front of the entire great hall. I replay those words over and over in my head before making my way to my room and blissfully closing my eyes.

Tomorrow, I will see her.

'Tomorrow will be a good day,' I think to myself then drift off to sleep.

**Hermione**

"LIAR! YOU. ARE. A. LIAR!" Bellatrix chides over me. Wand in hand and ready to use for her torture. I've been through this over a million times at this point, I know what's coming.

"Now, tell me. Where. Did. You. Get. That. Sword, Mudblood." She fumed, I remain silent. As if I'd ever tell her anything. She snarls in fury and points her wand to me, "CRUCIO!"

All at once I feel fire course through every bone in my body. It's like I'm burning from the inside out, "I don't know!" I cried.

"HA! Look a this little liar, HAHA the little liar lies to save her measly little friends," She sneered causing her to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. When her laughter dies down I can see it's because a guest has joined us.

Him.

He's always here, always exactly how I remember him being there. Always looking me dead in the eye with his pathetic cowardly look and doing absolutely nothing to help me. A disgusting coward he is. I vaguely hear Bellatrix badgering him over something disgusting, but I pay no attention to her. In this moment, everything is about him. I want to fill his entire being with guilt. I want him to feel just how pathetic he is. That is until she hits me with the next crucio. I scream out pain, all I can remember is how I continued to look into his eyes and beg him. I watched as a tear ran down the side of his cheek, like watching me in this pain agonized him as well.

'Save me, please,' but he just stood there. He did nothing. Pathetic.

**Draco**

Tears streamed down my face as I watched this scene unfold before my eyes, yet again. I'm in her fucking dreams- nightmares. I haunt her fucking being. I'm absolute shit to the likes of her, as I should be. Christ it tears me up inside. I can feel the creature tearing me up from within, begging me to go to her, to comfort her. I'm wide awake now. Before I can stop myself, I feel my feet carry me outside the castle. Wings sprout from my back all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, I look into all the windows until I can find her. An ache in my chest beckons me to reach in and take her away, but that's the last thing she'd want at this moment. So for now, all I have is this. Just seeing her is enough. I don't have much hope she'll change her mind about me. If I'm being honest, I know I don't deserve it and that's okay. All I want is to see her,

While I still can.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Friends!

Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! I think it's really helped me find the groove of writing yet again!

I don't own HP!

* * *

**Hermione**

"You alright there, Mione?" Harry asked slurping down a goblet of pumpkin juice. The great hall was practically empty this early in the morning; which is why Harry and I opt to come. Following the war, the glitz and glam of being 'war heroes' have left us pretty exhausted. Especially after losing so many people we love. We just don't feel like war heroes. I guess It's hard to feel like you've won when you had to lose so much to do so. Besides, Ron, has enough glitz and glory for the rest of us. He just revels in this sort of thing, Ginny thinks its middle child syndrome, but personally I think he deserves it. I'm happy that at least one of us was able to find some pride and joy in the rubble of it all.

"I'm fine," I replied, scooping an assortment of breakfast treats onto my plate. The great hall tends to spoil us with food and I welcome it eagerly after the night I've had. Glancing over at Harry, I can see his expression of worry and/or doubt plastered across his face. The events of the war have made him quite serious. I give him a playful whack on the shoulder and begin to butter my toast. After a few seconds his stern look falters and a small smile begins to form in its place.

"Jesus Harry, I thought I was supposed to be the serious one of the bunch! Relax!" I teased taking a small bite of my toast.

He takes another sip of his pumpkin juice and glares, "Just tell me this and I'll stop pressing: are you sleeping alright?"

I hesitate for a moment before answering, "Same as always." The blood drained from his face as he nervously started to pick at the food on his plate.

"Fuck, Hermione. You need to communicate this stuff. I-I mean, I- we can always request to put you back on the dreamless sleep draught, it really isn't a big deal esp-," I roll my eyes, as he expectantly begins to prattle on.

"Hush. Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm okay."

He flashed me a look of concern and sighed. "I'm just worried about you. Ron and Ginny too, you've been off."

"I just need time, Harry… and if I'm being honest, being _here_ doesn't help." He tried to chime in, but I cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, but I need to be here. I need to. For a hundred different reasons, but the biggest one being that I can't run away from things just because I'm afraid." He nodded apologetically. The decision to come back was one the three of us debated for a while. It was rough choosing to come back to the place it all went down. I mean for christ sake, Ron lost his brother here. He had to witness his death on the grounds of this very castle. When he was offered a position as an auror it seemed like the perfect opportunity to put everything in the past and just move forward, yet, he turned it down. Why? Because this is Hogwarts. Not just the battleground, or the unfortunate graveyard of many of our friends; _THIS_, is Hogwarts. This stupid fucking war took the joy out of our most favorite place in the world and call us stubborn, but we want it back. It felt like if we hadn't come back to Hogwarts- _the_ place- the place where we first met and became a team. The place we really honed and discovered our magic. The place we discovered who we are and what we're capable of despite all odds... would just be something tainted. All the memories of joy would be hidden within a veil of darkness and I don't think that's something I could bare. I don't think it's something any of us could bare and so we're here. All three of us back, if not to find joy, then at the very least some peace.

"Please," He started. "Please Hermione, please lean on us if you need to. I know you're stubborn; We're Gryffindors for fucks sake, just don't leave us in the dark, not again." He urged. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course, Harry." He offered me a small smile before turning to meet Neville joining us from across the table. Neville shoots me a quick smile and hello before snagging Harry away to discuss something.

Unsure what to do before heading to my first class, I decided to pull out a book and read for the time being- that is until something caught my eye.

Him.

The devil himself.

I'm not sure what it is about him, but I'm almost positive he has a death wish. Or some kind of sadistic urges he's trying to fulfill through me; although I'm sure that's not uncharacteristic for sociopaths like him. I feel weird when I see him lately, especially in the dreams. I know, it sounds crazy. Especially since my dreams are more memories than anything else, but lately they feel different and I'm not sure why. Every time I see him, it's like he becomes more human to me and I hate it. I know, it sounds horrible to hate feeling sympathy for someone, but if there's anyone on this earth who does not deserve an ounce of it, It's him. I knew somewhere in the middle of my conversation with Harry, I'd felt eyes on me. But I chalked it up to paranoia… PTSD can do that to someone. I continued to ignore it, until I found them: a pair of striking, grey eyes fixating in on me. I raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'keep looking, I dare you.' He smirked and continued his intense gaze on me. Fury started to bubble inside my chest, I huffed and gathered my things to exit the great hall. Before exiting, I surveyed the room one last time, only to find that he disappeared.

Weird.

**Draco**

"Looking for someone, Granger?" I grinned, the veela within me purring at the thought of her searching for me. She quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is there something you need from me, Malfoy?" She interrogated, very obviously adjusting her posture to intimidate me. It was quite a cute attempt, but I towered over her by a good 6 inches, there wasn't much she could do to intimidate me.

"Nothing, I can think of off the top of my head." I reply, jokingly. She turned in a huff, unamused. 'Now you've done it,' the veela scolded within my head. Good one, Draco.

"Granger! Wait!"

She continued to walk away, head up with her bloody Gryffindor pride. I sighed and ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you." She came to a halt, "I just wanted to offer you an olive branch."

"Hermione?" She questioned. Fuck.

"That is your name, isn't it," I smirked and chuckled anxiously. My expression faltered as I noticed her face starting to grow red with fury.

"It is my name, I just prefer if people like you wouldn't use it." She seethed. A throbbing pain pulsed throughout my body, rejection. These are the first signs of rejection. My veela was fighting to take control of the reigns, but I couldn't let it. Not right now.

"I'm sorry, genuinely," I pleaded, "it was a stupid attempt of mine to make amends. You see my brain doesn't seem to process social situations like these quite well."

"Like what?" She pressed on. Good, this is good. She's interested in conversing.

"Like apologies. I'm unfortunately too good at being a prat for my own good," She nodded cautiously.

"At least you're self aware."

I chuckled, "That I am." I hesitated, now's my chance. A perfect moment alone with her to try to make amends… or at least start to attempt to bridge the gap. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off before I could.

"I don't really have time for this Malfoy, If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." She spun around and went on her way. As I watched her turn around the corridor, I could only think to myself how utterly undeserving I am of such a creature, and yet I'll try regardless.


End file.
